


【授权翻译】no one else above you

by LeeZing



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: “你知道我没有别人了，对吧？不是Mera, 不是别人。只是你。我选择了你，我会站在你这边。你必须得知道这个。”





	【授权翻译】no one else above you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no one else above you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998237) by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). 



Arthur盯着他弟弟的双眼，它们正阴沉地看着镜子。“你要朝它出拳吗？”他问道，“只是因为我需要知道我要不要后退，就这样。”

Orm把不高兴的目光转向他，在他身上停留了一会，然后移开了。“不，我不会。”他呼出一口气。他把掌心朝上，低头盯着它们看，好像它们能让他领悟宇宙的奥秘似的。他一动不动地站着，仿佛星罗棋布于旧城的许多上覆珊瑚的雕塑之一，但Arthur看得出来，他只是在把自己缩起来，希望能一个人待着。

嗯，他绝对不会让他如愿的。

他上前到足以触碰Orm的手肘的距离，当这触碰没有被嫌恶地一把甩开时，他慢慢地又飘近了一点。这是个好兆头，鼓励了Arthur把Orm拉过来面向他。Orm看向一边，固执地用他的下巴对着他。“嘿，”Arthur哄他，“嘿，看着我。”

他等着他。Orm最后还是不情愿地看向他，这可笑的男人正抓着自己的小拇指而不自知，Arthur被逗得微笑起来。Orm的双眼盛着穿过海水的阳光。他向感受到的一股喜爱的浪潮投降，弯起的掌心贴着一边苍白的脸颊，大拇指停留在Orm的唇角。

“你知道我没有别人了，对吧？不是Mera, 不是别人。只是你。我选择了你，我会站在你这边。你必须得知道这个。”

Orm垂下目光，睫毛在他的眼睛下方投下的诱人阴影加深了，然后他又把视线移回他身上。“你的谋臣认为有别的更加值得的人。远不那么可能在你背后捅你一刀的人。”他皱起鼻子。

“Vulko是个老傻瓜，而且对于我想要什么他知道个屁。”Arthur低沉地道，在Orm几乎没忍住冒出一声哼声的时候微笑。Orm任由这些违背他所学的并不优雅的行为举止冒出来。这些普通的小瞬间只存在在Arthur和Orm之间。

他让他空闲的那只手溜上Orm的后腰，温柔地抚摸他、搂着他。他们的胯部碰在一起时，Orm的微笑扩大了。任何酝酿着风暴的痕迹都已从他眼中消失，Arthur如今感受到的是他的小弟弟蹭进他的掌心时柔软的甜蜜，他张开的双唇吻着他的拇指。

“你要知道，如果你继续的话，我们就要在那个贸易会议上迟大到了。”Arthur咧嘴笑道。

Orm回了他一个一模一样的笑容，双眼因欲望而暗沉。真高兴知道不管他身处何方，不管在陆地之上还是海面之下，欲望就是欲望。Arthur在Orm奶猫似的地舔着他的拇指以挑逗他时颤抖地吸气，在他分开双唇把他含入时呼气。他全身的血液都往下身涌去，Arthur咒骂着自己，因为该死的，他的小弟弟真是他妈的火辣而他对他的魅力毫无抵抗力。

朝廷的八卦流传道，Orm从没被碰过。一个冷淡的处子，把他的第一次留到他在洞房中见到Mera公主的那一天。但事到如今，鉴于订婚已经被取消了，那所有的第一次都是Arthur的了，被同意自愿地交出。上神才知道他们是怎么从想把对方杀掉走到这里的，但他们已经到了这个地步，而Arthur绝不会对能完全地*拥有Orm这件事提出抱怨。

“Vulko会不高兴的。”Orm在Arthur把手伸向他衣服上的扣子时嘟囔道，任由自己被人熟练地抵在墙上。他把一条腿勾上Arthur的胯，手环抱住他的肩膀，看起来不能更不在乎他们童年时期的导师的不悦。

“好吧，嗯，”Arthur咕哝，飞快地偷了一个吻，“老家伙也只能忍着了。”

Orm大笑，任由Arthur把他们两人带到床上。

 

*:作者这里用的是seven ways to Sunday, 噫。


End file.
